Juste un Verre
by hmpft
Summary: Closing time at Le Gamaar, and Shosanna receives a visitor. Slight Shosanna/Fredrick. Fluff?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** so... not sure how this whole fanfiction thing works but um. this is just a stupid little one/two-shot. sorta written for a friend, sorta not. don`t take too seriously. alrighty.

* * *

><p><em>Juste Un Verre<em>

The doors of Le Gamaar swung open to the cool night air of Paris, lights peeking out of the windows of the city, illuminating the streets. It was quiet, but as the last showing ended, the stillness was broken by a horde of movie-goers exiting the theater. An animated chatter filled the air as they conversed about the latest of film.

Finally, the last of them trickled out of the theater. It`s proprietor watched them plainly as the final one left, the door shutting with a slight clatter. She walked over from her place behind the ticket counter, and gave it an extra pull to make sure it was closed firmly.

Shosanna fished around in her pocket a moment before retrieving a ring of keys. She slipped the right one into the lock, and having secured all the other doors, began to make her way to the stairs. It had been quite a day and she was thoroughly exhausted. However, before Shosanna could move but five feet from the entrance, there was a knock on the door behind her.

"Show's over. Come back again, same thing tomorrow." She shouted over her shoulder, keeping her eyes to the ground. The knocking persisted. She was about to repeat herself when she caught a glimpse of an olive uniform and irritating smile hovering outside the glass doors.

Shosanna cursed quietly to herself as she looked into the brown eyes that eagerly looked back at her. Fredrick. She`d thought her behavior earlier in the cafe would`ve been enough to shake him off, but he seemed at ease. Apparently, he missed the frigidly cold shoulder she`d given him.

Before she could dismiss him, Fredrick waved her over. Shosanna grimaced slightly and walked to the door. His hand disappeared into his uniform top for a moment before reappearing with a familiar-looking book in his hand.

She reluctantly put the key in the door again, unlocking it and opening it enough for her to stick her arm out. He placed the book in her hand after a moment.

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle." Fredrick beamed.

"Where did you get this?" She asked bitterly.

"You left it. At the cafe the other day." he explained. "I thought I would do you the pleasure of returning it." She blinked once, and a beat of silence followed.

"Merci." she stated.

"I would`ve given it to you earlier at the lunch, but it would seem that Landa has quite a habit of pulling rank over us underlings." Fredrick joked, laughing lightly.

She nodded, and went to close the door.

"Wait just a moment, mademoiselle." He said, slipping his fingers between the glass panes. Shosanna thought about closing the door on him, but she knew he wouldn't let her. Instead, she looked to him expectantly.

Fredrick moved a little closer before continuing, "I would be remiss if I gave up this opportunity to apologize for my behavior the other day." He smiled a little hesitantly at her, only to be met with a blank stare. "It was, to say the least, most unpleasant for you to learn of my exploits in such a manner, and I apologize." Shosanna narrowed her eyes, but did not interrupt. "As for the behavior of Goebbels and the other guests among the table..." he fumbled with his hands and seemed to think for a moment, "It was clear to me that sitting in such company wasn't comfortable for you. And for that, I apologize again."

"Merci for your apologies, soldier. Good night." Shosanna replied curtly before renewing her efforts in closing the door. Fredrick again stopped her. Glancing downward for a beat, he regarded his boots with a frown.

"However, I thought, perhaps, you would allow us to begin anew? Possibly over say, a drink?" He smirked again.

"It's late, Fredrick." The theater proprietor scanned the lobby behind her, book still in hand, "Maybe another time." Shosanna went to close the door again, but he didn't budge. "We can do this another time." she asserted. Fredrick sighed heavily.

"I fear that I could not sleep peacefully, knowing that there are still hard feelings between the two of us, Emmanuelle." He removed his side cap from his head and twisted it in his hands, "I must admit to you that you've made quite an appearance in many of my thoughts lately, mademoiselle." She looked at him through the glass, brow furrowing. "Would you be willing to return a favor? One drink and I'll be out of your hair, you have my word."

Shosanna was about to protest, again but she knew her efforts would be fruitless. She took a moment and thought back to how oblivious he had been up till now, and figured that Fredrick's insistence would not relent. After swearing herself sore on account of what she was about to do, Shosanna removed herself from the entrance, bringing the door with her.

The young soldier eagerly slipped out of the unusually cold June air, and she closed the door and locked it.

"Merci, mademoiselle." Fredrick rubbed his hands together and surveyed the inside of the lobby. "I feel I have neglected to mention before that your cinema looks even more lovely after the sun has set."

"This way." She directed, slipping her keys into her pocket and ignoring his compliment. Shosanna already had enough concerns in her head to produce a dull throbbing there. It didn`t help that this fool was too ignorant to see that, and continued to pester her. She could`ve cared less that he`d returned her book. Fredrick`s reappearance, coupled with the Landa encounter from earlier, was already too much for one day. The sooner she got him out of here, the better.

Shosanna led them up the stairs off to the left and then she stepped into a long hallway. A moment later they arrived into a small den where she usually conducted whatever business was needed for the theatre.

Fredrick glanced around the room a moment. It was a simply decorated study with mismatched furniture lining the walls and an embroidered carpet upon the floor. An elongated coffee table occupied the center of the room, with a couch on either side. Both the couches were flanked by small polished tables, one of which bore a desk lamp. Finally, opposite the door sat a window, offering a view of the city.

"What a lovely room. Much cozier than I expected." Fredrick remarked.

Exiting the doorway, Shosanna set the book she`d been holding down on to the table, and walked to a cabinet in the corner where she retrieved two clear glasses and a bottle of wine. She paused a moment and turned to him.

"And what exactly was it you were expecting?" She returned, pouring their drinks.

Fredrick regarded her carefully, his cheeks tinged red as he worried his cap in his hands again. He opened his mouth in an intent to speak, but no words came out at first. She handed him a drink and he finally closed his lips into a smile.

"Merci." the Private said, putting his cap in his pocket and gingerly taking the glass from her. "To be frank with you, I wasn't sure what to expect. My family`s cinema, Das Kino Haus, is much different from your establishment. However, it does remind me of being back home in München with my sisters quite a bit." He took a sip of wine, his eyes not moving from hers. Shosanna instead kept her gaze to the glass in her hands.

"Oui, you`ve mentioned them before." she nodded.

Fredrick moved to situate himself on one of the slightly worn couches, and indicated for Shosanna to join him. Nodding politely, she crossed the room and took a seat on the opposing couch. Though that was clearly not what he had intended, Fredrick beamed nonetheless.

His smile didn`t fade as his eyes surveyed the room again, eventually coming to land on the book which rested on the coffee table. He nodded at briefly and Shosanna blinked at him. Fredrick looked back then adjusted slightly, shaking his head, a slightly flustered look on his face.

"Are you enjoying the book?" He asked, clearing his throat. He reached over and picked it up off the table. "The...Saint in New York." He read off the cover before setting it back down. "I haven't read it, but I will admit I glanced inside once or twice after you left it at the cafe." Shosanna shrugged, taking another sip of wine.

"Oui. I've liked all of the Saint books. Better than the movies at least." She said with an even tone. "I think I prefer Knight Templar so far. It seemed the most realistic. The odds of meeting and befriending a wealthy American in Europe..." She scoffed a little and rolled her eyes. Realizing her company she, quickly straightened up again, regaining her composure. Fredrick nodded a little down at the book.

"I saw the movie, but if you say, you prefer the book, then I must trust your opinion. I'll be sure to pick it up next time I'm back in Munich." He took another sip of wine, the corners of his mouth turning to a small smile.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, you can not be serious." Shosanna shook her head in disbelief.<p>

"But I am." Fredrick insisted.

"You mean to tell me that-" Shosanna began.

"Yes, yes I do."

She scoffed slightly "Oh my."

"Hmm." The soldier nodded in agreement, bringing the wine to his lips. "Last time I visit a theater in the outskirts of Paris. Excluding yours, of course."

Their laughter died down. Shosanna looked out the window a moment, attempting to gauge the time, then back at him. It had been a short while since they had began their casual chat, and since then, the two had surged through their conversation. The talk centered around film, from moderns to classics, as that seemed to be an agreeable topic for them both. They only paused when Shosanna required Fredrick`s help to retrieve a second bottle of wine that happened to be especially high up on the shelf.

Sobering slightly, she swirled the liquid in her glass. "How long has it been since you were home last?" Shosanna tried, not extraordinarily interested, yet still hesitant of such a subject.

Fredrick sighed. "It's been a while. First it was the military and now with my film," He paused for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. "I miss home dearly. My sisters even more so." Concentrated on his drink, Fredrick seemed deep in thought. Shosanna took another sip and her gaze shifted to his hands then back to his face. "I think all told, it's been 3 years. It seems like much longer, though."

"That so..." her eyes narrowed as she regarded her own drink.

"What of your family?"

His questions still bordered on that of a Gestapo officer`s interrogation, but she kept her composure nonetheless. Shrugging dismissively, Shosanna recited the same story she had to Landa earlier. "Mother and Father were both killed in a siege a few years ago along with my uncle, and my aunt succumbed to fever just last spring. I acquired Le Gamaar shortly thereafter."

Fredrick leaned forward. "Yes, yes, I remember you mentioning your aunt before. That`s regrettable. Did you know either of them well?" He seemed genuinely concerned. Shosanna almost laughed.

"My aunt, yes. The others, no. We had been out of contact for sometime." He nodded in response, and concentrated on the empty wine bottles on the table.

Shosanna turned her gaze to the window across the room. In the heaviness of the previous conversations, a comfortable silence nestled into the room. It was then that the theater proprietor was left rather alone with her thoughts. From what Shosanna could deduce, it was far later into the night than she had previously intended for her company to stay. Must`ve lost track of time... Damn wine. she thought, rubbing her temple. Had Marcel not been on leave in the city, she would`ve been ushering the soldier out quickly as she could.

"Stevens!" Fredrick finally said, snapping his fingers.

Shosanna turned her head suddenly, and regarded him with a raised brow.

"George Stevens, you have films of his here somewhere, don`t you?"

She nodded in the affirmative, "Yes, yes, of course I do."

"Superb!" Fredrick clasped his hands together. "Would you happen to know where they are?"

"Oui, but I don`t-"

A smile crept along his face. "Find Penny Serenade and meet me in your projection room, if you would, There is something I would like to show you."

Before Shosanna could protest, Fredrick had scurried out the door and down the hall, presumably to the aforementioned projection booth. It had been just before then that she`d planned to politely ask her company to leave.

Sighing heavily, she picked up the what was left of unfinished wine, and went to see about finding the movie.

* * *

><p>It did take long for Shosanna to locate the correct film reels. She carefully secured them into cases, and began her way up the stairs, taking two at a time to the projection booth, at Fredrick`s request.<p>

It wasn`t until mid-way up from the basement that Shosanna was reminded of how heavy the film could be. She paused a moment to massage her arms. To bring the entirety of the movie would require multiple trips to and from the basement. Of course, this would all be easier had Marcel been there to help her. Shosanna glanced at the case stiffly. Certainly not one of her favorites, but she could forgive Fredrick for the choice as she had already pinned him to be a fan of the heartwarming.

Heaving a sigh, she gathered the cases by their handles, and started back up the stairs again.

* * *

><p>Shosanna had finally reached the end of the hall, and now stood in the doorway of Le Gamaar`s only projection booth. Fredrick somehow had not heard the proprietor enter behind him, and stood with his back to her, arms crossed over his chest. She rested the cases of film on the floor, creating a slight clamor. Fredrick turned around.<p>

"Aha, there you are. I was beginning to worry!" he exclaimed. Shosanna resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead started to unpack the reels of film.

"There`s two more of these at the foot of the stairs. If you-"

"Oh! Don`t bother, I`ll take care of it." Fredrick assured, slipping past her and out the doorway. She turned slightly, watching him make his way down the hall and to the stairs. Figuring he`d return soon, Shosanna decided it`d be best to ready the film.

The projectionist removed the first film reel from the case and hefted it up into her arms. She brought it over to one of the machines and prepared to set up the film, which proved to be a bit more difficult without a second set of hands. The reel nearly slipped in her arms, but luckily she was able to catch it. In struggling to secure the reel to the projector, Shosanna did not hear Fredrick reenter the booth.

"Let me help you with that, Mademoiselle." He dropped the last two cases of film and hurried to her aid. From behind her, Fredrick gently placed his hands over her`s.

The gesture, though harmless, startled Shosanna. A moment later she withdrew her hands, placing them stiffly at her sides. Fredrick raised a brow.

"Go ahead." She urged him, certain he was familiar with the procedure.

He gave a shrug and finished fixing the film to the machine while Shosanna busied herself in pouring another glass of wine. She heard a few familiar clicks, and not long after light streamed from the projector lens and on to the screen.

"There we are." Fredrick smile at his success. Shosanna turned around, nodding as opening credits began. "Not so bad, eh? I haven`t done that since I left home. You know, I can execute a reel change faster than anyone in Munich."

Wordlessly, she presented him with another glass of wine, offering a wry smile with it. He took it from her.

"Merci."

"You`re welcome." Shosanna skirted around him and placed herself before one of the square windows that allowed her to see into the rest of the theater. She would have to stand, but watching a movie from the projection booth always appealed to her more than taking a seat among the audience. It was especially amusing, when they had a full house, to gauge the reactions of various patrons throughout their viewing of the film.

As if he`d read her mind, Fredrick perked up from the other side of the projector, "Back home, I always preferred to stay up in the booth during the screening of any movie. Even when my sisters were working the projectors and I was permitted to join the audience... it always seemed much more peaceful up here."

Though he could not see her from his side of the room, Shosanna silently agreed, and returned her attention to the on-screen action.

* * *

><p>For the next hour or so, the pair watched in quiet as the events of <em>Penny Serenade<em> unfolded. Shosanna had always found the overall vibe of the movie to be rather cheap, however, she couldn`t help but feel a twinge of pity for Julie and Rodger as they struggled to keep their marriage afloat.

Curious of her partner`s reaction, Shosanna leaned around to the other side of the projector to find Fredrick concentrating intently on the movie, head propped up by one arm. She watched him for a moment longer, noting his mannerisms. A shift in position, a check of a watch, a hand though his hair. Shosanna had come to observe these subtle things about people that no one else seemed to notice; they were important. After all, some movements, she`d learned, could foretell the subject`s concealment of a weapon (and mean life or death for her.)

Raising her eyebrows slightly, Shosanna returned to her former position at the window.

"Ah, this song is a favorite of mine." Fredrick chimed, breaking the stiff silence.

The projectionist had never paid much mind to the score of the film herself, but this particular piece had subtle nuances Shosanna admitted to enjoying. She lightly tapped her fingers to the rhythm, relaxing. But before long, she felt the presence of someone in back of her. Turning around, Shosanna found Fredrick behind her, his hands held out in front of him. She must not have heard him sneak out from the opposite side of the projector.

"May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?" he smirked.

Shosanna`s eyes narrowed. She peeked at the film behind them, then back at him. Fredrick`s hand never lowered, but his faltering smile was enough for Shosanna to give him her consent. She nodded.

His grin returned, and pulled her forward, the movie still playing behind them. Slightly unsure of what to do, Shosanna replicated what she`d gathered from films as a dancing posture.

"Ahem." Fredrick cleared his throat. She raised a brow. "I thought that perhaps, Emmanuelle, if it were alright will you, that I might lead."

"Oh," Shosanna stuttered. She removed her hands from their previous spot on Fredrick`s hips, and they reversed positions.

"Ready?"

"Oui."

"On your time, then." He lightly prodded her to begin. She bit her lip and took a step. On account of what she assumed was the wine, Shosanna misjudged the distance, and the pair stumbled forward. "Careful, now." Fredrick steadied his partner, resisting the urge to giggle. She narrowed her eyes. "Allow me." He helped Shosanna to readjust, placing her arms behind his neck, and allowing his hands to hover just above her hip and lower back. "Alright." Fredrick started. "Slowly this time."

The pair took deliberate steps in a few directions, shuffling back and forth until a constant pattern formed. Even through their half-drunken state of mind, they managed to keep good time with the music.

Against her better judgement, Shosanna snuck a look up at Fredrick. She had expected to see him already gazing back at her, and was a bit perplexed to find him concentrating intently on the ground below.

"Where are you looking?"

"The floor; Wouldn`t want to step on your feet now, would I Mademoiselle?"

She raised her eyebrows for a moment, then turned her head to the side, attempting to concentrate on the movie that was still running.

Despite the pest that he`d made himself to be, Shosanna could not deny that the German war hero had piqued her interest this time. Of course, there was the constant worry that he`d already figured her out for the impostor she was, and was now just toying with his prey. Like Landa, she thought, nearly hissed at the mere memory of the Colonel.

But that was just the thing, Fredrick wasn`t Landa. Nor was he Goebbels, Hellstrom, or any of the other no-goods. He did not spew their propaganda, and seemed almost oblivious to it. He was, however, grouped with them on account of his circumstances. She would never venture as far as to say that he had fallen victim to them, but the way he spoke about his home, his sisters... It made her wonder if had his situation allowed, would he even have a part in the war. Though she was certain the wine was to blame, Shosanna was allowing her ever-present guard to fall, just this once, in hopes that she could trust him.

They continued to sway together after the music had ended, Fredrick humming the tune. Relaxing, Shosanna eased into him, entrusting Fredrick with her weight. He noted the change in demeanor, and offered her a tired smile. Half-heartedly, she returned it.

Their embrace didn`t last long, as a bell clattered behind them, signaling a reel change. Before he could volunteer to take care of it, Shosanna pulled away from Fredrick and went to see about fixing up the next reel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>part two in the works? it doesn`t feel finished to me. but i`m super duper knew to this whole writing thing and i have no clue what i`m doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **just a quick wrap-up for this. considering the pairing and fandom, i don`t expect much feedback, but that`s alright. Reviews are still nice, though.

Warning: bad French ahead.

* * *

><p>Some time had passed after the movie`s end, and the pair had since exited the projection room. They made their way down the stairs and into the lobby, beginning to sober slightly from the wine they`d finished off a little over half an hour ago. Both had decided they`d enjoyed each other`s company long enough and it was time for them to part ways. After all, Shosanna did have business to tend to the next day.<p>

The theater proprietor lead Fredrick to the glass doors were he`d entered just a few hours ago. She grasped the brass handle of the door, prepared to bid her guest farewell. However, he stopped her.

"Mademoiselle?"

She turned. "Oui?"

"I wanted to thank you... for tonight." Fredrick began, timid. "It was very kind of you to share your cinema with me, and such hospitality..." he smiled. "it was quite pleasant."

Shosanna nodded stiffly, more concerned with getting her guest out the door than whatever it was he had to say. Nevertheless, he continued,

"I am just aware of how uncomfortable things such as this can make you and was worried you might have felt anxious about inviting me in. I would never want to intentionally make you nervous." Suddenly uneasy, Fredrick twisted his hands behind his back.

"Then perhaps next time, you may chose to come at an earlier hour."

He smiled and hung his head for a moment. "I merely wanted to make amends with you, Emmanuelle. I thought it would be best considering we are going to be in each other`s company during the coming weeks."

Shosanna sucked in a breath. She knew that tomorrow, any feelings of sympathy for the war hero she had not but an hour ago would fade, and their small get-together would mean nothing to her. They would remain mere acquaintances, and it was in both of their best interests that they do so. Despite what Fredrick might have felt, she could not allow him nor her to get attached to the other. There was a fine line between friendliness and foolishness and Shosanna was painfully aware of it.

Straightening, she said, "In that case, merci for you company, Private. It was quite enjoyable. However, it is late and I would assume wherever you happen to be staying is quite far from here..."

"You would assume right." he laughed. "It is a hotel closer to the center of the city. It wasn`t my choice, but when Dr. Goebbels himself tells you to come to Paris you don't very well ask 'Where will I be staying?', eh?"

Shosanna smiled weakly. "I suppose you`d best be going then."

Returning the smile, Fredrick nodded. "You are right." He began to move towards the exit.

Already positioned at the doors, the projectionist produced the ring of silver keys from earlier. She slid the appropriate one into the lock, and pulled open the door. Muttering a "thank you," Fredrick slipped through the exit.

Once outside, he took a breath. During their time in the theater, night had shifted into early morning. It was not yet late enough to see the sun, but if Fredrick`s drooping eyes were any indication, it was later than he`d have liked.

He turned around to face Shosanna, still at the door behind him. They remained there for a moment, both on either side of Le Gamaar`s entrance. Despite his tiredness, Fredrick did not yet want to leave, and Shosanna, who was growing impatient, could not lock up until he was gone.

Finally, she spoke up, "Bonsoir, Fredrick. Merci pour me rendre mon livre."

"Mon plaisir." he smirked, stepping closer for a moment, "I do hope you enjoy the rest of it."

With that, Shosanna went to close the door for night. Before she was able to, Fredrick leaned in and shyly brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Emmanuelle. J'espère vous voir bientôt être." he hummed. Before she could respond, he turned on his heal, exited the grounds of the theater, took a corner, and was gone.

Shosanna stood stock-still in the wake of his gesture. She let her hand to float up to the side of her face, but dared not touch her cheek. Suddenly, it dropped to her side and curled into a fist.

Flushed with a mix of anger and embarrassment, Shosanna groped for her ring of keys again. She grasped them, selected a single key, and shut the glass doors in front of her, locking them. She then turned to face the lobby behind her.

There was film to be put away upstairs, and shows for tomorrow to be set up, but as far as Shosanna was concerned, that could wait. She crossed the lobby swiftly, and began up the stairs, mumbling something about manners under her breath.


End file.
